


The Day After The Revolution (变革之后)

by interburstgap



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interburstgap/pseuds/interburstgap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威震天重获新生，霸天虎已不复存在，他不想看到擎天柱对他炫耀最终的胜利，也没有什么理由再继续逗留。威震天离开了复兴的塞伯坦，去往星空深远之处。<br/>——<br/>本文是对《变形金刚/领袖之证：狩魔之战之巨狰狞之崛起》结局的改写和后续，同时借鉴了一些IDW宇宙的设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [conceptofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Day After The Revolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097821) by [conceptofzero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero). 



> 本文是conceptofzero的《The Day After The Revolution》的中文翻译。  
> 原文链接 http://archiveofourown.org/works/4097821
> 
> TFP M/OP清水文，授权翻译，喜欢的话请去原文给作者太太点赞和留言，特别感谢松木纸和零毁的大力帮忙。

塞伯坦真美啊，它再一次迸发出生命的光辉。他恍惚觉得，如果他眨眨眼睛，蓝色的光辉就会消失不见，锈蚀会再一次将整个世界吞噬殆尽。然而并非如此，它依然像恒星一样明亮耀眼。  
它重生了，他也一样，他的机体再一次只属于他自己了。只是塞伯坦不属于他，而他也不再想将它据为己有。对他来说，它那么美，却那么陌生。再也没有阶级制度，没有地下竞技场，没有卡隆了，现在的塞伯坦除了几个汽车人和战败的霸天虎外，也就剩下那几只脏兮兮的巨狰狞了。随他们吵去吧，随擎天柱占他的山头去吧，去炫耀他们的胜利，威震天已经不在乎那场战争了。  
也许有一天他会回来，而现在，他将眼前的塞伯坦刻画在存储器中，然后调头离开，飞向浩瀚星空。外太空还有好多好多地方等着他，在那些比宇宙大帝和普莱姆斯还要远的地方，也许他会找到新的栖身之所。  
也许会遇到什么事，能将擎天柱从他的脑海里永远抹去。  
他不想看到擎天柱脸上胜利的微笑，在火种源之井被点亮的那一刻，他转身离去，再也没有回头。  
——  
在银河系的每一个角落，他都遇到过变形金刚。汽车人总是一见他就想杀他，过了一段时间，威震天对于这种挑衅还颇有些欢迎。他从未像现在这样，觉得激烈的战斗才能让他感觉还活着。擎天柱的追随者不多了，但与他们的战斗还是很尽兴。当他们被打败了躺在地上等死，他会饶有兴趣地告诉他们塞伯坦复兴了，擎天柱胜利了，霸天虎也不复存在了——如果见面时他们不是一句话不说就挑衅他，而是向他问好的话，他会一开始就把这些告诉他们。  
威震天知道，他们会带着一身刮痕和裂口急匆匆赶回塞伯坦，告诉擎天柱他不再以霸天虎自居，但还是能够轻易打败任何敢于挑战他的汽车人。对此，威震天十分得意。  
与霸天虎残部的交谈就没那么愉快了，威震天的好心情总是被他们的卑躬屈膝和曲意逢迎给打消掉。没等他们搞明白为什么威震天要向擎天柱屈服，曾经的领袖就会突然发怒，厉声呵斥他们。如果他们没有恶意，威震天就丢下他们前行，否则的话...  
擎天柱将永远也不知道，威震天为了保卫塞伯坦都做了些什么。当然他不知道最好，因为威震天觉得自己这样做好像是在自作多情似的。  
在一些被改造过但没有成功塞伯坦化的星球上，威震天还遇到了很多他以前没注意过的其他小派系，或者中立派塞伯坦人。威震天有时候正遇上他们绕轨航行的飞船，有时候通过无线电波接收到他们的通信。那些人问他是敌是友，有何塞伯坦新消息。他给他们回复：战争结束了，汽车人胜利了，重生的塞伯坦欢迎它的子民们回母星去。很多时候他并不靠近，他们看不见他，因此也不知道通信的对端居然是他。他听到他们一边庆祝，一边立刻计划重返塞伯坦的归程。  
然而有时候，他途径一些荒芜的卫星上空，接收到的却是衰减殆尽的求救信号。在那里，他找到的只有赛博坦人锈蚀的遗骸，他们的火种早已熄灭。威震天有时候会坐在散布的尸体之中，考虑是否应该放把火给他们一个像样的葬礼，不过他从来没有真的这样做。就让这一切变成战争的见证吧，他想，这样擎天柱有一天来到这里，才看得到他与威震天分道扬镳都带来了什么。就让他来纪念哀悼吧，威震天已不打算停留。  
——  
好多年过去，威震天在银河系发现了好多让他着迷的地方，比如那些没有塞伯坦人出没的寂静角落。他喜欢独自一人，独处是难得的享受，以前他从未有机会体验。卡隆总是很喧闹，矿井也从来都没空过，每一条蜿蜒的通道和狭窄的矿洞里都挤满了矿工。竞技场也从来没有安静过，哪怕是在晚上，也充斥着打斗声和喧哗声。后来战争开始了，他又成天被霸天虎属下包围。基地，和后来的飞船，从来没有安静过，总是有这样那样的噪音，比如谁在说话，或者是引擎的轰鸣。哪怕在他休息时，门口也总有卫兵或坐或站。  
现在威震天身边空无一人，曾经在此地繁衍生息的有机物种早已灭绝，没有留下任何打扰到他的痕迹。除了记录时间的航行表依然运转，陪伴他的就只有他的思绪了。  
在异种文明的废墟上，他书写自己的回忆录。在这些故事里，他从竞技场的角斗写到夷平城市的战斗。有时候他想听听这些文字读起来是什么样的，就大声朗读，他的声音低沉有力，依然激动人心。他有时游荡到新的地方停留宿营，有时从岩壁上直接挖凿生能量块做晚饭，所能听到的只有脚底砂石的摩擦声。  
他总是想起擎天柱。威震天现在是孤家寡人了，因此他觉得完全可以纵容自己时常沉迷于此。夜晚来临时，他会找一处干燥的高地躺下看着天空，找寻繁星中的塞伯坦。哪怕已经离开母星这么远，他也坚信自己能看到它的光辉，远远美过周围环绕的任何一颗星辰。擎天柱现在一定在为他的胜利懊悔，不得不为此买单。他还记得霸天虎们是怎么内斗的，当初自己又是如何才能镇住他们的，还有那些总是惹麻烦的机械昆虫和巨狰狞，从来没有消停过。威震天想象着擎天柱坐在王座上，愁眉苦脸地听着没完没了的汇报。  
还有奥利安•派克斯，威震天总是想起他坐在终端前，监视器的背光映在他脸上和肩上的样子。  
寂寞给了他回忆的机会，去缅怀当初未曾珍惜就已失去的一切。  
——  
后来寂寞也变得无聊起来，威震天选择再次飞行。他的无线设备接收到塞伯坦的信号，陌生的声音在里面说，欢迎所有人返回塞伯坦，但是那些犯下战争罪行的人必须先接受审判和惩罚。他大笑起来，这说的不就是霸天虎嘛。要是汽车人返回，当然会受到英雄的待遇了。  
他没有回去。  
威震天时不时发现自己又飞到了熟悉的地方。他飞过好多行星和卫星上空，看到的是过去无数次战斗留下的痕迹。有死寂之地，在那里，他曾经孤身一人干掉整整一个小分队的雷霆拯救队成员，他们无人生还。有废弃的基地，在那里，汽车人曾顽强抵抗，被声波派出的灭绝者[1]炸毁了军火库之后，全军覆没。卫星上有异见派留下的最后一批天空桥，和曾经作为霸天虎基地的旧址，现在只剩下崩塌的废墟。  
地球离得不远，他决定飞过去补充一下能量储备。也许，还可以看看那些有机生物是否仍旧在。他们当然还在，在地球周围一光年范围内，他都能接收到他们那些嘈杂的无线电波。威震天习惯安静，因此在靠近前就关闭了无线电接收器。  
月球上有一个隐秘的储备仓库，是飞船坠毁后留下的，他决定先在此停留。人类还在，但还没有开始往太空移民。真是谢天谢地——人类对他们自己的星球干了数不清的坏事，可千万不要去染指太空。  
他补充了能量和储备后，遥望地球。这块弹丸之地并不是个大战场，它之所以重要仅仅是因为汽车人落败于此。他曾经差点就要将它塞伯坦化，讽刺的是这并不是因为它是必争之地，而是因为它是汽车人心爱的宠物人类的家乡。  
宇宙大帝就在这颗星球的地核深处，他的身躯被数英里厚的岩石覆盖，长眠在深蓝色的海底，灵魂也已被锁在曾经容纳火种源的圣物中，威震天再也不用担心会受制于他。威震天看着地球，想起好久不见的一抹蓝色身影。  
收拾妥当后，他转身看向远处的星空，寻找那颗闪着银光的亮蓝色星球。他设好了导航系统，向那里飞去。是时候回家了，哪怕仅仅是为了去看看擎天柱治下的塞伯坦是否仍旧和平统一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]drone，无火种无自我意识的机械体，并无统一的译名，此处借用搜到的第一种翻译。有时候drone也用来指代霸天虎量产兵。此处原文是a drone，考虑到量产兵的战斗力，应该不会是量产兵，而是前者。


	2. Chapter 2

塞伯坦重生了。他在星球上空的中转站稍作停留，仔细观察正在发生的一切。数以百万计的塞伯坦人回到了家乡，曾经荒芜的星球现在充满了生机。数年间，无数高塔被修复重建，不再是一副摇摇欲坠的样子。基建工地仍然偶尔可见，但塞伯坦的重建已经接近完成，各大港口也都十分繁忙。他从这里朝下看，能看见各种各样的自由市场，还有公共广场上举行的集会和庆祝典礼。  
从某种程度上来说，对于塞伯坦的复兴他与有荣焉。擎天柱不但没有失败，反而使它越发繁荣。威震天觉得，其实自己也能做到这一点，不过他还是在心里对擎天柱赞美了一番。想要团结这么多的塞伯坦人不是件容易的事，而现在威震天回来了，一切只会变得更加棘手。  
也许他会在审判会上公开他的回忆录，他的确不再是霸天虎领袖了，但这并不意味着他会放弃享受制造混乱的乐趣。  
他的出现并没有逃脱别人的注意。威震天听见那个粗鲁无礼的侦察兵在叫他，问他为什么返回。他没有回答，对那个黄黑两色涂装的塞伯坦人视而不见。威震天在远离太空港的地方找了块空地，就在国会大厦的台阶边上，打算降落。  
四周的塞伯坦人全停下来看他，手指向他俯冲下来的机体议论纷纷。他在台阶的正上方变形，双脚重重地落在台阶上。靠近他的人全都后退开来（然而有些人却惊喜地围了上来，他看见他们胸前有打磨过的痕迹，正是曾经镶嵌过霸天虎标记的证明）。  
他以为擎天柱会出来迎接他，但出现的还是只有那个侦察兵。看起来，即使他的发声器已修复，还曾经手刃威震天，他对威震天的仇恨也不曾消退。“威震天，这是最后一次警告。投降吧，否则后果自负。”  
“投降？向你？”他大笑了好一会，想起自己为何喜欢被人群包围的感觉，又微笑起来，还有什么事情比和惧怕你的人说话更加令人开心的呢。“告诉擎天柱，叫他从王座上下来，和我单独会面，然后我们再讨论关于我‘投降’的事情。”  
回答他的只有沉默，无论是大黄蜂和卫兵们，还是围观的民众，谁都没有说话。威震天意识到有什么不对劲，眼神扫过人群，想要一个回答。他看到的只有悲痛和惋惜。  
“擎天柱已经回归火种源了，”大黄蜂告诉威震天，他脸上并无遗憾，“就在我们最后一次看到你的那天。”  
“什么？”威震天不敢相信汽车人的话，这太荒谬了。要是擎天柱真死了，他一定早就知道，他在星际旅行的途中就该听说。“别犯蠢，叫擎天柱出来。”  
大黄蜂回头看看卫兵，这次没有谁回答。“你不知道？我还以为——...他已经不在了。擎天柱走了好多年了。”  
“我不会再问你第二遍，擎天柱在哪？”为了表明自己对这个笑话不再感兴趣，他充能融合炮，对准侦察兵。卫兵对他举起武器，但威震天没有放低手臂，他要让侦察兵意识到自己是认真的。  
大黄蜂的脸上没有丝毫欢笑，他对威震天再一次重复同样的回答。“他牺牲了。擎天柱将火种源放进领袖模块里，为了将火种源归还火种源之井，他牺牲了。还是说...难道你没有想过他是如何得到那个强到能封印宇宙大帝的容器的？我们又不可能凭空变出那么个东西。”  
威震天想放声大笑，他本该——这个故事太荒谬了，显然是谎言，说不定还是个陷阱。但他记得清清楚楚，那会儿火种源的容器是空的，将宇宙大帝从他的机体中吸取出来，然后封印上。而片刻之前它的确不是空的。  
威震天觉得脚下地面都不稳了。擎天柱，死了？死了好多年了？他放低融合炮，开口时对自己话语间的半信半疑很不满意。“不可能。擎天柱绝不会这么轻易被人打败。叫他出来，大黄蜂，叫擎天柱出来见我。”  
大黄蜂看向别处。而擎天柱始终未曾出现。  
——  
审判漫长得难以忍受，他被力场隔离起来，总是一言不发。塞伯坦的新议会为了如何处置他激烈辩论，这些人与老议会一样没用。尽管不情愿，他还是不得不承认现在已经没有阶级之分了。可以说他的起义也算是取得了某种程度的成功，只是他并未因此感到喜悦。  
貌似大多数人希望他死，他们向大家播放他作战和获胜的视频，将这些称作战争罪行。那些向议会提供威震天罪证的敌对汽车人，也请求将他处以极刑。如果是另一个威震天，可能会一一反驳，会用怒吼击碎他们那些可怜的借口。他会挑战议会，指责他们分裂塞伯坦族群才导致了那次起义，然后他也许还可以从头再来一次。可是擎天柱死了，又有谁来与他对抗？大黄蜂太年轻，缺乏阅历，而通天晓只是一个完美的纸镇。其他人更是不值一提。  
然而，他只是坐在那里听他们争论自己的罪行，每次他们要他解释决策背后的原因时，他要么沉默以对，要么直截了当地拒绝。还有什么好说的？他已经不再是霸天虎了，不再相信自己奋斗过的事业了，擎天柱也已经死了。  
最后这一点是他最沉重的心结。擎天柱的火种熄灭时，他本该在场。本该他在战场上，用利刃刺穿擎天柱的胸膛，令灼热的能量液的气味弥漫在空气中。但是他却离开了塞伯坦，当他醒悟时，擎天柱已经牺牲了。他从未想到居然还有什么难得倒擎天柱，他以为他们一定会找到解决的办法，将擎天柱的火种与其他火种分离开来。要是威震天在，他一定会阻止那个傻瓜那样做。  
然而他当时并不在。  
也许最惨的就是那些被召来为他辩护的证人了，他们以前都是霸天虎，是名副其实的失败者。威震天讨厌看见他们。他曾经忠诚的下属们（或许对红蜘蛛而言，忠诚并不适用），以各自的经历为他作证。震荡波说的也许是最令人信服的，他的讲述枯燥乏味，但没有任何偏袒。红蜘蛛既没能说服议会给予威震天一丝宽恕，也没能使得议会相信他完全咎由自取罪有应得，来显得红蜘蛛自己更无辜一点。声波自始自终没有出现，威震天忍不住去想他究竟遭遇了些什么。  
宣判时，威震天站直身体，准备迎接死刑，他不再那么傲气，但也没有畏惧。死对于他来说没什么新鲜的，毕竟他曾两次陷入其中，早已看透世间虚无。所以听到大黄蜂宣布审判结果时，他发现自己项上人头还可以多保留一些日子，非常吃惊。  
“威震天，鉴于你对塞伯坦和银河系的变形金刚种族犯下的罪行，我们判决你终身监禁。”侦察兵大声说道。法庭上的观众和议会成员没有出声，而法庭外的人群发出了呼号。  
“你们应该现在就杀了我。”他说，他脸上本该有讥笑，话语中本该有不屑，然而这些全都没有。  
“我是你的话，不会瞎踩自己的运气。其实你死了对所有人都是种解脱，”一个涂装是蓝色的人说道。威震天不记得他的名字，只知道他曾经死里逃生。“但要是你死了，宇宙大帝也许会再次控制你的尸体，做出比上一次更加可怕的事情来，我们不能冒这个风险。毕竟，再牢不可破的监狱也可能被攻破。”  
“蠢货。”除此之外他没有再多说一个字。威震天任由自己被带离法庭，也许他可以杀光他们然后逃走，或者逼迫他们杀了自己来终止这场闹剧。他什么也没做，这一辈子他手上沾染的能量液够多了，虽说他已经没有什么理由再活下去，但他并不打算第三次赴死，因为这很可能是最后一次了。  
或许监狱生活会让他对生死之事有所改观。  
——  
监狱里的日子出奇地适意，舒适的充电床、干净的热水、充足的能量液，甚至还有好多好多的书可以看。数个世纪的奔波劳碌，令威震天更加懂得珍惜生活中的美好。当然他的书籍列表是受控的，像武器炸弹制造一类的指南说明书是肯定没有的，其他的书籍他可以用数据板自由载入阅读。  
他被安排在单独的囚室里，与其他霸天虎隔开。他们不想给他再发起一次起义的机会，而他也无意于此。要是威震天想走，他早就走了，再多的警卫和戒备也拦不住他。他不需要手臂上的融合炮——没有融合炮时，他曾在竞技场上赢过无数次。  
当然了，仅仅是被囚室与其他霸天虎隔开，并不意味着他就不会再被他们打扰。入狱三周后的一个晚上，警卫给他带来一名访客——红蜘蛛。他看起来好像被研磨机磨过一样，全身都是刮蹭，一只眼睛也黑了，看起来里面的光镜应该是松掉了，又没有谁帮他重新接上。警卫和红蜘蛛说了几句，打开关押威震天的力场。“我十五分钟后回来，不许超时。”  
“知道了。陛下，”力场再次关闭，红蜘蛛单膝跪下说道。“都过去...这么久了。”  
威震天放下数据板，取下眼镜（被发现戴着这个东西实在难为情，只是岁月无情，他的近端视力已经不行了，夜里戴上眼镜才能好好看书）。“红蜘蛛，回你自己囚室去。这太丢脸了，哪怕是你，也太丢脸了。”  
“我——不是的，陛下！”他站了起来，威震天这才感到好受些。“我来是为了和您商量我们的逃跑计划。不过，如果还有时间的话——”  
“没时间，也没什么逃跑计划。要有我早走了，走也不带上你。”他懒得理会红蜘蛛那凄凉的眼神，这人已经不再是他的副指挥官了。过去数个世纪的经历让他深深怀疑自己对红蜘蛛的第一印象，回想起最初时，红蜘蛛是何等精明强干...“你对我来说已经没什么用，霸天虎也早已不复存在。”  
红蜘蛛一时间什么也没说。威震天等他开口宣讲他的长篇大论，因为红蜘蛛一向话多。他的判断没错——红蜘蛛意识到所谓的逃跑计划不存在时，果然开始抱怨起来。“你知道自己在说什么吗？你下令解散霸天虎，但霸天虎并没有就此消失！你跑路后我接手领导他们...当然后来就被汽车人逮住了。我听说你回来了，花了好几周的时间去找东西讨好贿赂那帮人，好不容易才得到一次见你的机会，而你——”他伸出手指着威震天。“你到底是怎么了？还是说——等等...嗯，自从宇宙大帝离开你的身体以后你就一直怪怪的，你大概是死过所以变弱智了吧。我敢肯定——”  
没等红蜘蛛再多抱怨几句，威震天就站起来抓住他往力场上砸，砸得滋滋作响。“我脑子还和以前一样清醒着呢。我没逃跑计划，是因为我就没打算逃。我要是不想呆在这儿，难道你以为他们拦得住我？况且霸天虎归我管，他们只听我的，你少痴心妄想。你想干点什么，就另起炉灶，反正注定是要失败的。塞伯坦重建了，擎天柱也死了，我们一切都结束了。”  
威震天放开红蜘蛛，看着他连滚带爬缩回角落里。他可以现在就结束这个可怜虫的小命，把他踩成碎片，让警卫将他的尸体丢到垃圾场去。  
但他还是和以前一样，放过了红蜘蛛。威震天回到充电床边坐下来，拿起他的数据板，戴上眼镜，找出刚才看的文章继续看。“别再烦我了。”  
红蜘蛛站起来，威震天觉得，他有好长一段时间都没有看见他的副官如此失落。“但是...我们现在该怎么办？”  
“没有什么我们了。”他把视线移回书上。“你想怎么办就怎么办，急功近利的不一向都是你么。既然没人打扰，我要看书了。”  
说着他接着看他的小说，等警卫来把红蜘蛛带走。他不想再搭理红蜘蛛，但是红蜘蛛走到他床的另一头坐下，用恳求的眼神看着他。“我不知道该怎么办，他们不听我的，我也不知道该领导他们去向哪里。你曾经给过我们奋斗的目标！可是现在...我们所能做的只有混日子。”  
他叹了口气，再次感到懊悔，错爱令他总是心软，不舍得干掉红蜘蛛，以至于让他有机会不断地烦扰自己。“那就去找个新的目标，越狱、写回忆录、去谋求议会席位，都行。你想做什么就做什么，但你得回去自己想办法。”  
谢天谢地，警卫来的时候红蜘蛛已经闭嘴了，估计是在想以后究竟该干些什么。威震天接着看书，他希望红蜘蛛走后，近期都不要再有访客了。他不想被别人知道他的老部下们总是半夜来访，关于他的谣言够多了，不需要再火上添油。  
——  
时间慢慢过去，他看了很多的书。其他时间里，他逼迫自己在囚室里竭尽全力地锻炼，来保持机体的完美形态，避免关节僵化。他无意再战斗，但要真有那么一天，他绝不会坐以待毙。  
威震天时刻保持着头脑清醒，他又开始写作了。他一直都喜欢写作，但战争爆发后他就没再有时间去写。现在，他有大把时间可以用在这上面。他们不允许他与外界分享他的作品，因此他把它们写完就存起来。有的文章里，他探讨阶级区分是如何在霸天虎中消亡的，而新的隔离又是如何形成，将他们再次分裂的；有的文章里，他回忆了战争时期他们途径的星球上的点点滴滴。也许有一天，他会有机会公开发表。而现在，他将所思所想写满了数据板，一遍又一遍地修饰每一篇随笔。  
（与红蜘蛛会面之后，他又回顾了一遍自己的回忆录，字里行间满是傲慢与偏见，而擎天柱的身影总是闪现其中。那会儿他写这些东西的时候还沾沾自喜，觉得自己聪明绝顶。然后威震天把数据板上的东西删得一字不剩，接下来将近一周的时间里都没有再碰它。）  
威震天几乎没有什么访客，只有汽车人时不时地来骚扰他一下。阿尔茜每过几个月就跑来他的囚室里闹一次，还恐吓他。过了不久，他发现自己还挺期待她的到来，因为只有她把他当做真正的威胁来对待。  
击倒有时候会来，这个花哨的小跑车被指派为威震天的主治医生，自从变节后他将原本红色的涂装换成了白色，而且变得比以前还让人难以忍受。威震天一直不想见他，后来听说激光手术也许可以改善夜间视力，才准许他来给自己做检查。  
“的确有效，但对你来说没用。激光手术能修复某些光学系统故障，比如布线连接上的问题。但对镜头本身的故障没用，不把你的机体整个拆开是修不好的。”击倒耸耸肩，说得好像这只是小毛病一样。“除非它威胁到你的生命了，否则我不能那么做。”  
“不能，还是不想？”他暴跳如雷。  
“不能，我不能拿你的性命打赌。”击倒把手持检测设备收拾好，将主控屏转向威震天。“你自己看得出问题在哪儿吗，要不要我指给你看？”  
图上是能量液标准成分表与威震天的能量液成分表的对比，威震天并不是医学专家（并且他对击倒说话的方式越来越厌烦了，只想丢掉几个月来努力保持的风度，把这个自以为是的医生好好教训一顿，让他心生敬畏），但他看得出问题所在。当年他第一次试图征服地球并消灭汽车人时，体内的能量液是深紫色的，它们曾给了他无穷的精力。现在他的能量液不再是以前那样，但仍呈现出深蓝色。“我体内还是有暗黑能量体。”  
“不光是能量液的问题，”击倒调出另一幅威震天机体的扫描图，将它放大，示意威震天注意机体的胸口正中盖住火种舱的位置。“你的火种也被污染了，我们可以替你做能量液置换，但暗黑能量体数日内就又会泄露出来，污染你的能量液。”  
“有什么问题？”的确，暗黑能量体对尸体有很诡异的作用，但威震天已经复活了。即使他凄惨地死在手术台上，暗黑能量体想要再次复活他，也可以卸下他的脑袋和火种舱来将他彻底终结。以前他用暗黑能量体复活的僵尸军团就是这么被干掉的。“这又不妨碍我。”  
“还记得你上次怎么死的么，老大？我们可全都记得清清楚楚。”击倒的油腔滑调终于引发了威震天一声怒吼，他这才意识到自己的身份，赶紧换上礼貌的语气。“我的意思是，我们得避免上次那样的事故。宇宙大帝现在是被封印起来了，但迟早他会冲破牢笼的。没人知道他是否需要你的机体保持完整才能操控你，万一你死了他又跳出来控制你的尸体怎么办，没人敢冒这个风险。而且大家都知道他还能改造你的机体，你看，你的空间驱动器[1]真是绝妙，这可不是我给你装上的，据我所知你死前也没有别人替你装过这个。所以，我们不能给你做任何可能涉及火种舱的大手术。你现在已经算得上是医学上的奇迹了，说起来，我们至今也不知道你是如何从火种源里回来的。”  
“我死的时候没有回归火种源。”威震天盯着屏幕上显示的火种舱图像看，觉得它怪怪的，忍不住用手指去触摸盖住火种舱的金属护甲。他想起来了，的确没人知道他是如何复活的，那会儿他只和宇宙大帝有过交谈，等他重获自由后又离开了塞伯坦，将母星留给了擎天柱和他的子民。威震天曾把这段经历写进回忆录，但又删掉了，自此他再也没有对外人说过。  
击倒很震惊，然后又立刻表现出极大的兴趣来。威震天想象得到，这个傻子已经在脑袋里构思出了一篇论文。“真的？嗯，这就很好地解释了为什么你是复活而不是重生。是什么阻止你回归火种源的？”  
“暗黑能量体。宇宙大帝说，它将我的火种与他的反式火种绑定了。我死后到宇宙大帝复活我这期间发生的事情，我一点也不记得了。”他从未想过绑定的后果，那会他关心的是塞伯坦重建的事情，后来又忙于摆脱宇宙大帝对他不死之身的控制。现在，他再也不能忽视宇宙大帝说的这句话的分量了。“就算以后哪天我死了，也不可能回归火种源，只能灰飞烟灭。”  
看到击倒脸上怜悯的神情，威震天恨不得揍他一顿，刮花他雪白的涂装。小跑车明智地改变了语气。“好吧，你其他的检查项目均表明你很健康，所以你离灰飞烟灭还早着呢。我会要求他们给你一些高纯度能量液，再给你置办一些运动器材来锻炼。我建议你每六个月泡一次纳米机器人澡，定期清除你系统中的污垢和锈蚀，防范于未然。”  
威震天不屑地笑笑——说得好像锈蚀也值得他担心似的——但他没有反对击倒的建议。至于今天的意外发现究竟意味着什么，他需要再重新想想。  
他觉得，监狱生活的另一个好处，就是有大把时间去好好思考这件事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]spacedrive，空间驱动器，航天飞行器的推进设备的一种，原理属于量子物理范畴。


	3. Chapter 3

与世隔绝令人安心，同时也带来一个问题：威震天与现在的赛博坦失去了联系。他有时候会听到高墙外的声音，比如远处的爆炸和喧闹声。他不知道发生了什么，是焰火还是炸弹？是集合还是庆祝？  
他们提供给他的书库里只有黄金时代的书，现代的一本也没有。他可以将他的所思所想写下来，组织成文，但每当他重新翻阅时总是会想，这些东西能对别人有所启发吗，还是说它们不过是曾经不可一世的大军阀固步自封的迂腐论调。他一直对于自己的适应能力颇为自豪，与时俱进是他的天性。曾经他以擎天柱为标杆，把他当做罗盘指向的正北，然而现在罗盘只能空转，无休止地搜寻永远也不可能再出现的磁极。  
不过...也许并非如此。他的阅读兴趣变了，转向与火种源之井有关的书籍。擎天柱进入井中时，他的火种与火种源中其他火种在一起，那么它有可能就在那些飞出来的火种之中，又或者它还在井中等待。也许现在他已经重返人间，使用另一个名字另一架机体，但他温柔的双眼一定和原先一模一样。  
有时候，他又沉浸在与擎天柱重逢的幻想中，想象着如何彻底结束他们之间的战斗——那些自以为有资格了结威震天的粗野汽车人，和本该沉睡的远古诸神，都再也无法打扰到他们。他会撕开擎天柱的胸甲，扯出他的火种，亲手捏碎，看着那双光学镜渐渐熄灭。又或许，他会是体验死亡的一方，并再一次意识到自己夺去了那人的纯洁，就如当年夺去了奥利安•派克斯的纯洁一样。  
但他是不可能回归火种源的，他的火种被禁锢在机体中，当它有一天熄灭，他也无法回归火种源。如果他判断错了，擎天柱并未重生，那么...他将再也见不到擎天柱了。  
这个念头在他脑海里挥之不去，他写作、锻炼、进食、在医生指定的时间去泡纳米机器人澡，每天想的都是擎天柱。他有时候希望他还活着，有时候又觉得他还是死了的好，对此他很纠结。  
这种与世隔绝的生活并没有一直持续下去。警卫们以前一直对他没有特别的反应，但突然间看向他的眼神中充满了恐惧。他判断不出墙外的喧嚣因何而来，但从警卫的目光里感觉得到，外面的世界发生了变化。一天晚上威震天被爆炸声吵醒，他并不吃惊，戴上眼镜拿出数据板来，等着想看看来的人是谁。  
他希望来的是霸天虎的核心人物：红蜘蛛、震荡波、和声波。可聚集在他囚室前的却是一群年轻人，他们护甲崭新、涂装锃亮，光鲜得就像是刚被锻造出来一样。他们的眼睛全都闪着绿光，一看就是合成能量液的作用。“你是威震天？”  
时至今日，他机体上被宇宙大帝改造过的部件有些已经去除掉了——夸张的战甲看起来霸气，却会妨碍某些精细的动作——但他依旧威严慑人，像高塔一样俯视着他们。“我是，你们是谁？”  
“我们是新霸天虎，是来营救你的。”他们当中一个长相怪异的紫色三变开始砸囚室的门。“我们今晚上就能占领首都。”  
“加入我们，威震天，我们最后一定能征服整个塞伯坦！”那个‘首领’看着他说道。威震天大笑起来，这个蠢货。  
他们破坏了他胳膊上的融合炮大部分功能，但威震天经验丰富，知道该如何修复。他曾经被困在战地绝境中，没有任何工具，也硬是把它修好了。而现在他的囚室里有的是趁手的工具和材料，不等那个‘新’霸天虎首领有所反应，他已经一炮轰掉他半边机体。“没有什么新霸天虎！我就是霸天虎，何时动手，如何征服塞伯坦只能我说了算！”  
这群人只是些小孩子，不是身经百战的老兵，他们的斗志面对威震天的攻势迅速瓦解。威震天将他们从囚室里轰出去，追到走廊继续打。他有好多年没这么凶猛又尽兴地战斗过了，扯下他们的四肢，轰穿他们的火种，让他们破碎的机体只能锈掉。他打得很轻松，只不过对手人多势众，而他孤身一人。  
或者说，直到其中一个年轻人不顾一切地砸开另一个囚室，向里面的变形金刚求援之前，他还是孤身一人。“快阻止他！不然他会把这里全毁了！”  
震荡波那再熟悉不过的咆哮声在走廊里回响，疯狂的科学家加载上他的加农炮，把那个指望他救命的家伙轰成了渣。“你的行为不被认可，塞伯坦目前正走在种族发展的最优道路上，叛乱只会把一切搞复杂。”  
“我还纳闷他们究竟把你关在哪里。”威震天对震荡波说，他俩背靠背，彼此掩护前行，越过警卫的尸体，将叛乱闹剧的余党铲除干净。“我听到传闻说你死了。”  
“我在巨狰狞的研究上花了很多时间，为塞伯坦的未来做了一个我自己的计划。你的判决下来后，我认为我也进来呆一小段时间会对计划有利。”他冷漠的红色光学镜转向威震天，这种不带感情色彩的逻辑观一向为威震天所信任。震荡波不像声波那样忠诚，但他始终将塞伯坦的未来放在首位。  
“你对塞伯坦的未来有什么计划？”他克制不住自己的好奇心。过去几个月里，威震天的书库增加了少量新文档，他从中得到了一些信息，但除此之外他对塞伯坦现状几乎一无所知。  
“很棒的计划。”震荡波说着，监狱的水闸门落了下来，拦在他们面前。他们能轻而易举地摧毁它，冲出大门，降落到塞伯坦大地上。但威震天只是放下融合炮，等待警卫到来。他还是不知道高墙外等待他的是什么，他也不想在一个不需要他的世界里瞎转。震荡波同样没有企图逃走，他回头对威震天又低声说了几句，“等到假释裁决委员会开庭的时候，你今天的投降将作为你被改造的证据之一。”  
威震天笑了，他觉得震荡波说得没错。威震天对自己的所作所为并无愧疚——他做的都是对的为什么要愧疚？——但他觉得这样做没啥坏处，总有一天他们必须做出决策，是让他在高墙内锈掉，还是替身为真正的霸天虎领袖的他另寻出路，届时他一向的合作态度就会对那些人的判断有所影响了。  
——  
假释裁决会开了一次又一次，他们的争论非常激烈，最后一致同意扩大威震天的接触范围。现在他可以浏览一些网络上的信息了，他找到了一种曲线救国的办法，可以在网上发贴。当然威震天都是匿名发言，别人来评论时并不知道他是谁，阅读这些评论对他来说是乐事一桩。  
他们还偶尔让他离开监狱，为的是让他出去做些社区服务，当然也是在十几名警卫的监视下。大黄蜂和他的同伴们喜欢看威震天谦卑的样子，总是让他去绞杀成群的地面爬虫，去清理垃圾，还有其它好多好多不费脑子的体力活儿，来帮助他“改过自新”。偶尔他也会看到其它高阶层的前霸天虎来来去去，执行他们自己的任务，震荡波是其中之一，红蜘蛛也出现过，但他从未见过声波的身影。  
他们以为这会让他狼狈不堪，他们实在是太蠢了。在成为角斗士之前他是个矿工，在地下矿井劳作，经常好多个循环见不到太阳，他的视力能自我调节，在黑暗中也看得清物体轮廓。现在的工作跟他年轻时遭受的苦难根本不可同日而语。那时候的苦役常年无休，时刻有被替换掉的危机，工头稍有不满就克扣他们的配给，总把他们饿得神志不清时才给他们一点吃的，以至于他养成了积攒能量块碎渣以备不时之需的习惯。他在黑暗中劳作，在黑暗中充电，他逼迫自己倾尽全力，好多干一点，多吃一点，多睡一点。  
去竞技场显然是更好的选择——吃得好，睡得好，见得着太阳，也不比矿井更容易丧命。非要说有哪里不好的话，那大概就是竞技场上的死法更快，比如你的火种被从胸口里扯出来。但你至少不会被压在十吨重的岩石下，呼救声穿越整个矿道，却只能慢慢死去。  
一整天的体力劳动之后，他睡得很好，再也不用被噩梦惊醒。周围只有黑暗，而他现在已经将它当成了一位老朋友。他每天不必困在囚室里刻意锻炼，干的活儿也足够激活他全身的能量液，吃东西都更香了。他感觉自己充满了力量，就算没有军队也能干翻议会。  
业余时间他疯狂写作，因此他们不得不又给了他一个数据板——型号更新、速度更快、容量更大的数据板，来保存他写的文章。每到晚上，他坐在囚室栅栏边的地上，把刚刚想到的东西一股脑全写出来。过去好多年里，他写的东西都是作战指令和要求汽车人投降的通告。而现在，他的思绪仿佛是打开了阀门，文字不再是像水珠那样慢慢滴落下来，而是像瀑布般地倾泻而出。有时候，他发觉自己会突然偏离主题，比如原本打算写一个讲述早期霸天虎运动的自传故事，写着写着主角变成了不知名的老矿工，或者是伟大的角斗士，他们与他同时出道，甚至比他还早，他把这些老角斗士所经历过的最残酷的战斗全写了下来。  
像改变主题这样的事发生了好几次，在这期间有几个访客来看他。阿尔茜有好长一段时间都不怎么露面，他还以为她去外太空旅行了。这次她来，威震天发现她仍旧是蓝色涂装，也仍旧使用地球的载具模式，还带着某种在他看来是公然挑衅的态度。不过更奇怪的是她身边的人类，他穿着用来避免在太空中被冻结的全套装备，见过的人类太多，威震天记不起他是谁。也许是那个总是拿不出什么有用信息的富勒特工，但看起来又不是很像。这个人头发灰白，装备着人类喜欢的某种面部护具，它的名字叫...啊，对了，叫‘胡须’。  
“啊，阿尔茜，我还在想你啥时候会再来呢。”威震天坐在地上没动，也没停下打字，他的文章正写到一半，是关于有一次他们被困在斯特姆特[1]卫星上与其他霸天虎失去联系整整一个循环的故事。“我看你还是离不开你的人类小子嘛。”  
“我该说什么呢？他算是长我身上了。”她耸耸肩，但没有丝毫放松的迹象。阿尔茜还记得他有多危险，这让他咧嘴笑了。他有点想卖弄两句逗逗他们，但他忍住了，只是默默观察。震荡波给过他忠告——顺从才能证明他已经‘改过自新’，他接受了。所以他将数据板放到一边膝盖上，看向那个人类。阿尔茜朝那人跨了一步，以保护的姿态站在他旁边，就好像威震天随时可能从囚室中冲出来一样。“我真不敢相信，他们居然允许你写东西。”  
“这有益于身心健康。”他重复法庭给他指定的心理医生说过的话，那个医生是个瘦弱的汽车人，与他‘会谈’时总是问威震天对这样那样的事情有何感观。“阿尔茜，你没听说过吗？我已经是一个改造过的人了。”  
她大笑起来，旁边的人类也跟着笑了。威震天再次仔细看他，原本他以为他是富勒特工，现在看来不是。那个人类也抬头看着威震天，和阿尔茜一样，他虽然在笑，但总流露出紧张的神情，清楚地表明他完全了解威震天的可怕之处。“你说的对，阿尔茜，他还和以前一样好笑。”  
“这可是他的幽默杀手锏啊。”她快速答道。他们相视一笑——这真是难能可贵。威震天笑了，发现这一点后，笑得更欢了。假以时日，有机体也能变形了吧。  
威震天看着杰克抬头看他的样子，他想象不出这孩子究竟多大了，按地球人的算法，五十岁？还是六十岁？作为一个人类，他依然站姿笔挺，目光犀利。威震天的笑声渐低，上下打量杰克一番，轻笑着问他，“你们种族终于掌握太空旅行的技术了，还是说你仍旧是靠我们的太空桥才来到这里的？”  
“人类不用你担心，我们好着呢。”这人也在打量他，显然被威震天被困在囚室里的样子逗乐了。他回头看着阿尔茜，手肘碰了碰她小腿。“你们是不是应该收费啊，这可比逛动物园有意思多了。”  
“我不知道，动物园里一般都是些珍稀动物，可这里只有豺狼鬣狗。”阿尔茜开玩笑地回答。威震天觉得要是他乐意，这会儿完全可以吓吓他们。但这种玩笑只不过是害怕他的人拿来掩饰自身恐惧的幌子，没必要在意。  
他们没呆多久，警卫就来催他们走了。阿尔茜不假思索转身背对着威震天离去，杰克却逗留了片刻。阿尔茜的视线一离开他，他眼中的笑意立刻消失得无影无踪，取而代之的不是惧怕——不完全是，但却是类似的东西。男孩依然记得威震天没被力场困住时，是如何轻而易举杀光挡在他路上的人的。  
这一天没再发生什么有趣的事情，到了晚上熄灯后，他躺在床上思考阿尔茜和她对伴侣的选择。明知会失去，却还要去爱，真是太傻了。有机体的生老病死毫无新意，无论他们如何精心维护他们的系统，如何提高行事的效率，他们能坚持的时间还是远远不及机械体生命。  
作为人类，男孩迟早会死，而且那天应该很快就会到来。有机体的生命如此脆弱短暂，他年岁渐长，身体也会随之衰老，直到有一天彻底终结。而且这不体面的结局至此尚不算结束，他的尸体会立刻腐坏，最后除了骸骨什么都不会剩下。到那时，阿尔茜将会再次像威震天一样，变成孤身一人。  
他原以为自己会幸灾乐祸，却丝毫没有这种感觉，有的只有长久以来每次想起擎天柱时内心隐隐的痛。  
——  
管控越来越松了，最明显的表现就是威震天居然被安排和震荡波一起干活。起因是为了把卡隆工厂里的一个锻造机挖出来，必须要他俩合作才能办到。这个锻造机废弃已久，在一百多万年前算是当时的尖端技术，他们花了一下午时间才把它清理干净，把上面的附件拆卸下来。塞伯坦重建让它重见天日，它周身没有锈迹，看起来闪亮崭新，就像刚被建造出来那天一样。但想要将它改造成适应现代的机器是不可能的，只能将它上面的不锈钢拆下来重复使用，这些钢材也许会被做成一个新的锻造机，取代它原来的位置吧。  
把老锻造机搬去门口的时候，震荡波伺机摸了摸威震天的后背。他感觉到好像是有什么东西被按进他护甲的开口处——这个地方只有他最亲近的霸天虎下属才知道。他装作毫无反应，看都没看震荡波一眼，那个东西可以晚点再查看，等回了囚室再说吧。那些监工的汽车人忙着聊天，没空看他们。这些人他一个也不认识，他不清楚是否他们都是新人，才刚铸造出来的那种。  
分别前震荡波只对他说过一次话，“你还写作吗？”  
“有时候写写，也没别的可做。”威震天回答。就这样的交谈已经引起了监工的注意，他们警惕地站起来。威震天与他们对视，他知道此时加载融合炮把他们轰成碎片简直轻而易举，但他没那么干，只是笑笑。  
晚上他回到监狱，自己的囚室里时，站到监控摄像头拍不到的地方伸手去够背后，翻动后背的护甲。他用力弓着背晃动机体，把那个小东西抖落下来。他看不出它是拿来干嘛的，只知道是震荡波的手工制品。震荡波一向极有天赋，没材料可用也能整出点名堂来。他外表粗犷，思维却美得可怕。  
他的数据板上有个接口可以插这个小东西，他小心翼翼地插上去，打开数据板。数据板启动时一切如常，看不出究竟有什么用，板子上没出现新文件，没发现震荡波给他传了什么消息和视频之类的。系统运行起来和以前一样，文章也都还在那儿。要不是检查设置发现了什么，威震天还以为真的什么都没动呢。  
板子连上了网络。  
看到信号强度，威震天惊呆了。他好久都没碰过能连上网络的东西了，多年来他与世隔绝，帮助他了解塞伯坦社会的只有过滤后的受管控书籍，和偶然听到的闲聊。  
现在他与外部世界之间再也没有任何监控。他回到桌面点开浏览器，跳出来一堆花花绿绿的东西，标题啊照片啊什么的，他全都不曾见过。  
照片上大黄蜂站在档案馆大厅前，与一个披着典礼绶带的人在一起。标题则写着： ** _锯齿拘捕脱逃，死亡人数超50人_** 。有一个变形齿轮广告，这种先进的变形齿轮可以使得载具间的变形过程更流畅。还有一个视频，他关闭了声音看了一遍，内容是发生在外太空的汽车人与有机体飞船的战役，标题写着“ _ **沃克中继站控制权争夺战中的塞伯坦人**_ ”。  
他几乎看了一晚上，浏览所有能找到的东西。熄灯后他躺在床上，调低数据板的亮度，这样对他的眼睛不好，但是看文章和视频的时候，会有背光打在脸上忽明忽暗，他不想被监控摄像头拍到。他发现，塞伯坦发生了翻天覆地的变化。所谓的‘新霸天虎’与现政府打过内战，最后他们因为劫狱想要营救威震天，反而被剿灭。大黄蜂作为塞伯坦领导人，表现出了令人吃惊的才干，他还有一系列选定的继任者，全都来自于中立派（“就是所谓的‘钉子户’[2]，不过很多评论文章都对这个词不怎么待见，同样受到冷遇的还有‘放弃派别的汽车人/霸天虎’”）。仍然有冲突，仍然有犯罪，但他看得出来，他所为之奋斗的未来正逐渐展现在他面前。威震天一直坚信自己将是它的领导者，但到最后他发现其实自己只是见证者而已。  
黎明来临前，他搜索擎天柱的记录，原来关于他的文章那么多，塞伯坦至今仍在哀悼擎天柱的逝去。他找到了好多的图片，上面全是汽车人领袖的雕塑和赞颂他的纪念碑。还有视频，他点开看，忍不住握紧了数据板。视频里有擎天柱对汽车人无声呐喊的画面，有他与威震天比肩而立的画面（他们是那么的年轻，那么的年轻），有他站在火种源之井边上的画面。视频的属性表明，这来自于救护车的内置相机。屏幕上，擎天柱起飞，冲到高高的天空，然后落下。威震天想看看他落入井中时那双光学镜是否依旧明亮，但是看不清。他飞下去，寂静之后井中迸发出万千火种。  
擎天柱牺牲了。  
他关掉数据板，内置时钟告诉他，离早上还有几个钟头的时间。威震天躺在黑暗中，但又不是真的很黑，这里从来不会漆黑一片。他想起那时走在矿道里，右边总有一只手指引着他，防止他摔倒跌进深坑，丢掉性命。威震天抬头看，监狱昏暗的灯光偷偷溜进来，散射在墙壁上的每一处，他的视力很差，却还是看得清天花板上的每一个角落。  
他并未被黑暗围绕，黑暗却存在于他机体内，紫色的毒素将他的火种禁锢在机体中，使他永远也不可能回归火种源，永远也不可能重生。威震天将再也见不到擎天柱了——再也见不到奥利安了，再也见不到他和善又好奇的面容了。  
天亮了，光明驱不散他内心无尽的黑暗。  
——  
日子一天天过去，没人发现他数据板上的这个装置，更没人意识到他已经接入了外面的世界。为了不说漏嘴，威震天极少开口，他原本也就不爱说话。  
白天，别人让干什么他就干什么，该工作的时候就工作，其他时候就躺在床上。他也做少量运动，免得生锈。他给什么吃什么，多数时候他只是在等待夜晚来临。  
心理医生荣格会问威震天各种各样的问题，必要时他会回答，否则就沉默以对。荣格很敏锐，问题变得越来越尖锐，将威震天逼入角落。究竟发生了什么使得他三缄其口？又是为了什么威震天变得如此驯服？他没有给荣格一点点提示。  
其实真相是他沉浸在哀思中。威震天并不傻，完全知道究竟是怎么回事。他没有亲眼见证擎天柱之死，老实说，他从未真的相信他已经死了。审判的时候，他内心是麻木的，后来入狱，对他而言与其说是受罚，不如说是度假。现在他看到了视频，终于明白这是板上钉钉的事实。他多希望自己没点进去看过。  
他们真应该从一开始就给他看的，令他悲痛发狂，那样的话不是很有趣吗？不是很了不得吗？现在一切都太迟了。所以现在，白天他在悲痛中睡去，有时候看看书，但多数时间里他都在等待夜晚来临。  
到了晚上，他就写作。  
威震天觉得，他重新提笔，擎天柱一定会开心的，只是未必会乐见他发布这么多。上一次公开发表文章和诗集时，他发起了战争——那场内战——毁掉了他们的家园。  
但这次没那种危险了。威震天一向匿名发布一些短文，通常很少有人会注意到。网络像是噪声的海洋，而他的声音只是其中之一，况且他的思维方式与当下主流不符。据回复他的人说，他的想法已经过时了。活跃的回复都是那些内战前上线的老人们在聊天，他们还记得过去的世界是怎么样的。  
威震天的诗作获得的关注多一点，不过也就一点点，大多数人都没注意到。看过的人倒一般都想要回复说点什么，不止一人直接给他的账号发过私信。他们谈起他的诗作，必然会说到内战，无论诗作的内容是什么，无论回复他的是什么人，话题最后一定会回到内战上来。哪怕是战后才上线的人也是如此——所有人的命运都被那场战争左右，只不过方式各有不同。  
擎天柱相关的东西人们关注最多，写到以前的经历时他必须很小心，避免言及那些只有他俩和其他一两个人知道的细节。因此他通常会选择以一个档案管理员的视角出发，讲述那些口口相传的历史。他觉得擎天柱知道了应该会觉得好笑，或者，也许会很生气。他说起早年间的事情，那会霸天虎和汽车人尚未决裂，以分道扬镳收场的议会陈情之争尚未发生。很多人从没听说过那些事情，他们熟知的擎天柱只有那位内战中坚韧勇敢的英雄。  
他向他们说起奥利安。那个疑问多忧虑更多的奥利安，那个写信给威震天然后跑来看他角斗的奥利安，那个眼见竞技场里的尸体被拖走熔成炉渣也不曾移开视线的奥利安，那个明知与威震天在一起会失去一切却仍然追随他的奥利安——为此他会丢掉身份，工作也被人诟病。而奥利安所做的一切都不是为了他的认可和同情，因为他明白这个社会赖以生存的基础是在黑暗中被剥削至死、拼尽生命只为一点能量渣滓的劳动者，是那些战斗至死、却只为娱乐那些拥有高阶变形和上等地位的人的角斗士。哪怕后来他们反目成仇...哪怕后来他对奥利安冷眼相待。  
每到晚上他就兴奋起来，他知道这是因为他讲的都是很久很久以前的事情。奥利安早已不见，但他在黑暗中写的每一个字，都能给奥利安这个名字注入新的生命。  
也有人要他写写别人，有的人甚至无意中要求他写自己的事情。有意思，不过他没搭理。他一生中自我表述得够多了，还有什么可说的？  
他有时会想起太空漫游时写的东西，就是从他解散霸天虎到返回塞伯坦之间这段奇怪的时间里，写的一些人物传记。上一次仔细阅读后他觉得很丢脸，因为那正是他关注擎天柱太多的证据，对此他很不情愿承认。现在其实也一样，只不过这一次他谈到擎天柱时，言语间不再提及自己。  
威震天也许不会提起，但其他人还是会说到他，时不时就会有关于他的新闻出现。他躺在床上，阅读那些该如何处置他的辩论记录，改造和战犯是最热的话题。看起来没有人知道究竟该把他怎么办，唯一的共识就是绝不能处死他。而且每一篇要求将他终身监禁在地底暗牢的文章，必定有另一篇要求将他释放（当然有前提条件）的文章针锋相对。  
威震天经常会想要去留言评论，挑起关于他为何该被释放的激烈论战。但他没有，并非仅仅因为知道一旦被发现，就会毁掉一切获释的机会，而是因为他不确定自己究竟想不想出去。监狱里很舒服，生活很平静。没人等他发号施令，也没人要他取悦列队前来的参观者。的确有时会有人来看他，但绝大多数时间里，他与外人毫无交集。每到夜里，他开始写作，字字句句像水一样从指尖流出，他依稀记得自己只有早年间才能写得这么快。  
一旦离开这里会怎样？访客一定很多，围观他的一举一动。还有质问，数不完的问题。荣格容易对付，但其他人不会因他的沉默而止步。威震天知道，与那位心理医生不同的是，这些蠢人无意帮他，只想听他亲口承认自己就是他们所认为的那样。  
背光昏暗的数据板上，一遍又一遍地播放着奥利安落入井中的画面，威震天一边看一边想起与此同时的另一处，他正飞过塞伯坦的上空，看了故乡最后一眼之后转身离开。他记得井里迸发出的彩光，即使那时返回，也已经来不及阻止擎天柱了。  
他将板子紧紧抱在胸前，注视着天花板。他打算明早与荣格会面，就回答他的问题。这一次，也仅有这一次，他打算说说擎天柱的事情。也许这么做了之后，他能从自责中解脱出来，可以开始写写除奥利安之外的其它人了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原文Stemute。  
> [2]原文NAILs，这里是个特有名词，双关语。


	4. Chapter 4

悄无声息地，他被释放出狱。他们担心走漏风声的话，会引发两派的暴力行动。明面上已经没有霸天虎与汽车人之分了，但威震天十分清楚，实际上派系仍然存在，在评论区双方发言也都很激烈。于是在某天深夜，他们将他从监狱悄悄转移去了卡隆。威震天随身只有一个行李箱，装着几件个人物品。整个过程都很紧张，他时不时地听到有人窃窃私语。原来谁也不知道该拿他怎么办，究竟要把他放到哪里？是卡隆、铁堡、还是外太空？讨论到最后，他们决定让他哪里来的就回哪里去。  
当然并不是还他自由。他们给他指定了心理医生，他住哪儿心理医生就跟去哪儿。他的住所两边都有警卫，他们要求他释放通告发出三周内不得出门，以后外出也必须有人随行，并且禁止他公开谈论自己和霸天虎运动。他们还想禁止他与前霸天虎成员接触，禁止他去霸天虎的地盘，他大笑起来，“真想那么干就该把我驱逐出塞伯坦。”  
转移工作顺利得令人吃惊，几个小时之后威震天就从原来的监狱挪到了另一个监狱，只不过新牢房大得多，装修也好得多。在这里他仍旧上网受限制，还有一大堆规矩要遵守，他们交代完毕后终于走了。  
他再一次独自一人了。  
威震天翻翻行李箱，找出数据板。他试了试，震荡波给他的小设备仍然能用，有了它上网就没有什么网站打不开的，关掉的话大多数网站都打不开了，能访问的只有政府网站、少数关于霸天虎改造的资料页面、和特意挑选的诗集库——自然没有收录威震天的诗集。他打开震荡波的设备，享受独有的自由。  
房间里有窗户，他拉了个椅子到窗前，坐着看看外面，发现卡隆与他记忆中的故乡已大不相同。上次他呆在这里是什么时候？他都不太不记得了，应该是塞伯坦陷落前夕吧。那时候他经常不在塞伯坦，而是在几艘抢来的战舰上指挥军队。因为那会儿亲自率众参战对他来说风险太大，而且还有好多事情需要他处理。  
他打开数据板的声音，播放擎天柱的演讲视频。他听得出来，随着时间推移，擎天柱的声音过早地显出疲惫。好多汽车人的名字渐渐从演讲中消失了，再出现已经是在阵亡名单上。威震天知道名单上有的人死在他手上，但记不住每个与他交战被杀的人。他手上沾染的能量液太多了，多到能淹没街道。  
威震天对自己做过的事没有愧疚，恐怕永远也不会有。他的方式也许并非最佳，议会陈情后与奥利安翻脸也许是他做错了，但他说的都是事实，这一点不会因为行事方式粗暴而改变。  
这间公寓不过是另一个囚笼，从这里望出去，是他认不出来的卡隆。那些用作竞技场的深坑现在都哪儿去了？埋起来了？被遗忘了？塞伯坦人曾在那里战斗，能量液流尽然后死去，后来者对它们都做了什么？想必是掩埋之后假装忘记它们的存在。它们朝下通往塞伯坦的心脏，朝上正对着天空，那时观众的呼号震耳欲聋。还有那些矿井，现在怎么样了？他们是不是将它们也掩埋起来，好忘掉那些长眠在黑暗中，被崩塌的金属岩石压成碎片的人？  
威震天暂停擎天柱的演讲视频，登录网络发新帖。网站要他填写名字，他换了个名字——震天威，这才是最适合他的名字。  
“我第一次杀人，是在竞技场上。”他在黑暗中开始打字，写得很快，文字逐一亮起。他知道这篇一旦发表，他们就会来质问他为什么违反禁令，又是如何突破他们的管控的。不过等他们到了他早就走了，想找他就得去那些竞技场。黑暗的地下世界，他原本就属于那里。  
他边笑边打字，火种在机体深处燃烧，这是他多年来最兴奋的一刻。  
——  
威震天猜对了——竞技场的深坑全被掩埋了。他们把入口焊死，在上面建了新楼，用来卖廉价能量液和提供快速修理服务，折扣都低得难以置信。他走进情人旅馆和健身房之间的小巷，将焊死的楼梯井撕开一个口子，沿着台阶下到黑暗之中。老旧的座位都还在，从上面最便宜的座位到下面的贵宾包房，一圈又一圈直达坑底。原先他付不起票价，成名之后他们不敢再怠慢他，就预留了一个位置给他的朋友。奥利安曾经坐过这个位置几次，他痛恨这种嗜血游戏，但总是坚持看完。  
他非常欣赏奥利安这一点：无论对看到的场景有多反感，档案管理员从来不会移开视线。  
从包房往下走就是深坑地面，再往下就是地下室，他在那里度过了很长一段时间。地下室黑漆漆的，坑顶有没有被盖住这里都一样伸手不见五指。他找到几盏灯，过了数百万年居然还能用，打开灯后发现到处都积了厚厚一层灰，四周弥漫着陈旧的干能量液的味道。  
紧急照明灯的冷光照亮眼前的一切，在一间密室里，他找到一些胡乱堆积的尸体。他们都带着汽车人标志，被一枪爆头，一看就是被枪决的。威震天不记得他们是谁，他猜测是自己下令处死这些人的，但不管他如何绞尽脑汁，也想不起具体是怎么回事。这么多年来，被他杀死和下令处死的人太多了，他一直想要记住这些人，因为他觉得了解自己的敌人，以及他们为何该死，是很重要的一件事。  
而现在他连这些人为什么被处死也记不得了。最后他记录下尸体上能找到的信息，然后全搬下去放进熔炉里，让他们像无数战败角斗士所经历过的那样永远消失。  
深坑地面还是和以前一样脏兮兮的，泼溅上去的能量液原本是亮蓝色，时间久了就干掉褪色了，让这里的金属看上去颜色暗淡。他带着盏灯坐在中间，打开数据板查看帖子。不出所料，帖子引起了激烈的讨论，热度已经超过了他最受欢迎的有关奥利安的帖子。威震天还是和以前一样，总能引发群众站队论战，他很好奇如果奥利安知道了会怎么想。令他不满的是评论里一片混乱，读者全都在对骂，吵成一团。  
他的收件箱里堆满了消息，大部分他都没看就删掉了。有几条消息来自眼熟的账号，他看了之后也没有回复，消息里都在问他在哪儿，他不想回答。  
威震天开了个新帖，打算写写竞技场里的事情。坐在角斗圈里，回忆扑面而来，他仿佛再次听见人群的呼号，在那些可怕的日子里，那声音就像是受尽折磨的巨兽发出的惨叫，充满了痛苦和绝望。他想要将这种感觉写进故事里去，但开了几次头都失败了，最后他写了首诗。  
——  
彼时卡隆，为一囚笼  
贫病交加，郁于其中  
机体僵化，关节损耗  
唯有怒火，燃在火种

  
角斗场内，鲜血满地  
光阴虚度，性命儿戏  
云端铁堡，声色淫逸  
奢侈度日，索求无际

  
昔日先驱战士，如今已萎成泥  
动乱退至幕后，深埋角斗池底  
吾辈机敏偷生，亦或斗志消磨  
疏忽起于一瞬，万劫不复无疑[1]  
——  
他一挥而就，但还是忍不住改了又改，到了最后每一段文字都在他眼前颤抖。他发了出去，看着点击量不断上升，很快就超过了以前的诗作，当然是因为这一篇署上他的名字了。  
坑里只有他一人，这种感觉怪异得可怕，以前这里非常热闹，哪怕是观众都回到自己的窝棚里去之后，这里也仍旧挤满了人。后来战争最激烈的那段时间里，霸天虎在此驻守，直到惨痛的塞伯坦陷落的来临。而现在却空了，安静得让人心神不宁。  
应该说几乎空了——脚步声传来，他意识到有谁正沿着楼梯井往下走。他关掉灯站起来，加载上融合炮。迟早会有人找来，但现在就来还是早了点，会是谁呢？汽车人、霸天虎、还是钉子户？  
很快有了答案，那人趔趄了一下，衰老的声音对他咆哮，“开灯，不然我连脖子都要摔断了。”  
是救护车。那就没什么危险了。他就是磕了合成能量液，打人也打不出印子。威震天打开照明灯，提着走到楼梯井举高。“你来这儿做什么？”  
“找你啊，你搞出的混乱波及了整个塞星，我看你是故意的。”他嘟哝着走下台阶，四处看看，一副不敢相信的样子。“你就不能不折腾。”  
“为什么不折腾？都不折腾，功能主义者才趁机上位。”救护车原本也是其中一员，威震天有心刺他两句，但看在擎天柱的份上忍住了。对于功能主义者来说，威震天已经没什么用处，而救护车和其它汽车人的地位也好不到哪里去。他等这老家伙走近，和他一起走回场地中央。“我不信你以前来过这里，它和原先不一样了。”  
“他们应该把这里烧光填平。”他说着看看四周，又看看上面。以前顶上是开阔的天空，总像是低头嘲弄着场内的民众，现在看起来的确是不一样了。救护车看着地板上的污迹，昏暗的光线下，他的光学镜灼热明亮。他将视线转向场地周围的包房仔细打量，开口说道，“野蛮未开化之地，为了取乐逼人自相残杀。”  
“可是数百万年以来，它将人们从饥饿和疲惫中解脱出来，卡隆没有陷入混乱全都靠它。我很清楚，要如何做才能吸引到观众。”以及...什么样的观众。那些上等人喜欢看他肢解对手，但对于威震天在战斗结束后的演讲没有丝毫兴趣。他太强大了，不可能保持缄默，又太受卡隆人爱戴，也不可能趁夜深干掉他。角斗越来越困难，越来越危险，但他一次又一次地获胜。  
有好一会儿他俩都没有说话，不约而同地看着黑暗中向上延伸的层层台阶，那些将观众席隔开的铁丝网年久失修，早已被人们推挤得变了形。  
威震天盯着头顶曾经是天空的黑色圆盘，打破了沉默，“我还是要问你，你来这儿做什么？”  
“我说了，我来找你。我就知道你会来这里，迟早别人也会知道。到那时一切爆发出来，我就再也别想太太平平地退休了。我得赶在那之前和你好好谈谈。我已经重建过世界一次了，没力气再去流亡。”威震天发现，医官走得比他印象中要慢，显然是老了。其实这些日子里，威震天也察觉到了自己的衰老，只不过他不会向别人承认这一点罢了。“我看过你的帖子。”  
“现在所有人都看过了。”威震天的帖子是署名发表，他有意为之。  
“不是那些。”救护车突然打断他。医官一向如此，让他难以忍受，但接下来的话让他震惊了。“我说的是你那些关于擎天柱的帖子，好几个月前发的，那会儿你还发了一些糟糕的诗。”  
威震天没有理会救护车话里的刺，他知道那些诗写得很好。医官喜欢的是战前塞伯坦那一套规则，人人恪守本分，实在讨厌，威震天对于他的批评一点兴趣也没有。威震天关心的是救护车怎么会知道那些帖子是他写的，完全不被发现是不可能的，但如果真的那么明显，他还是希望有人提醒他。“你怎么看出来的？”  
救护车没有直接回答，而是问了他一个问题。“你就那么急着又开战？”  
他本想用一些容易想到的回答去反驳——比方说他一向只想维护正义——但马上克制住了，救护车没有通知当局，而是独自前来找他。如果说世界上还有谁真正明白战争的代价，那也就只有救护车。  
“不，我对此已经没有兴趣了，”他答道，走出脏兮兮的圆形场地，示意救护车跟着自己回到台阶处，“但我不能容忍人们遗忘我们为何而战。他们告诉民众那只是汽车人与霸天虎之间的战争，还掩埋了竞技场。这样一来，再也不会有人记得曾有许许多多的人生活在这里，又为了娱乐功能主义者而死去。我想要把真相留存下去，不管它有多丑陋。“  
救护车跟着威震天下到地下室去，视线扫过这里简陋的医疗设备，显然都是凑活着用的。“擎天柱也正希望如此，这也就是为什么我会猜到那些文章作者是你。你讲的那些事情，擎天柱还在的话，他也会讲给他们听的。”  
威震天对救护车仍旧没有什么敬意，但他知道擎天柱一向都器重他。从某种程度上来说，他完全理解救护车为什么要来和他直接对话，换了擎天柱也会这样做——要理解，不要战争。  
“以前的那些事，我从来没后悔过。”他话中带刺。救护车似乎误以为他真的被改造过了，他不能容忍救护车的错觉加深。“一切都是为了人民的利益。”  
“最后一句也许你可以自欺欺人，但我知道你后悔过，那也正是我后悔的事情。”他停顿了一下，膝盖弯曲慢慢坐到椅子上，脸上微微露出吃痛的表情。坐稳后，救护车神色恢复如常，冷冷地看着威震天。“我们不该让他去送死。”  
对此威震天无话可说，其实他自己也不太确定。“通知他们吧，说我在这儿。”他对救护车这样说道。  
“那又有什么好处？他们把你锁起来，然后再来一次内战？我说过，我和你想的一样——擎天柱也想要真相留存下去，无论它有多丑陋。那就让我们一起来努力吧。”他挥手指指对面的椅子，示意威震天坐下说话。“年轻人不了解真相，如果我们想要远离战争，就必须要让他们知道这些事情。我不清楚究竟该怎么做，但我善于宣传。你有想法，但你需要有人在你失控前拉你一把。坐下来，我们好好合计一下，做点擎天柱乐见的事情。”  
威震天想撒腿就跑。上次他的机体被宇宙大帝控制了，那段回忆像噩梦一样纠缠着他，逼他逃离了塞伯坦。自那以后，他再也没有像现在这样感觉到强烈的冲动想要逃走，想飞回太空远离这一切。  
但是从救护车保存的擎天柱飞入火种源之井的视频中，他看到了擎天柱下落时，闭上眼睛含笑赴死的样子。他想，擎天柱一定不想看到他逃避。  
威震天坐下来，和救护车说起心底藏了很久的一件事，这件事他面对心理医生都没能提起过。“他可能还活着，他的火种也许就在从井里飞出的那些火种之中。”  
救护车神情变得柔和，带着些许哀伤。“我知道，我一直都在找他。”  
他有点好奇擎天柱对此会怎么看，他俩能齐心合力做事，他应该会很高兴吧。又或者，看到多年后他俩还是对他念念不忘，他会不会很失望呢。  
威震天清清发声器，发出短促的静电爆破音，这样再跟救护车交谈时他的声音就足够清晰响亮了。这件事做起来还是让人觉得傻傻的，但擎天柱会喜欢的，那已经足够。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]原文如下，本节翻译仰仗松木纸的大力帮助。  
> Kaon in those days was but a cage  
> Poorest toiled and dwelled within  
> Bodies tired and joints worn thin  
> Whilstevery spark filled flush with rage
> 
> Down in the pits did energon spill  
> Wasting away both life and health  
> Fair Iacon grew flush with wealth  
> And had all and wanted more still
> 
> Rebel rousers turned to slag  
> Riots kept at bay by dreaded pits  
> Where bots survived with brute and wits  
> Or were done in by the smallest lag


	5. Chapter 5

又过了数个循环，他们才正式重新开放竞技场。议会拖拖拉拉，讨论了很久重开的风险。有的人说这可能会引发新的暴动，有的人说凡是霸天虎尊崇的东西都应该毁掉。而最让威震天愤愤不平又哭笑不得的是，红蜘蛛真的去从政了，还干得如鱼得水。其实威震天也没什么好惊讶的——红蜘蛛最善于背后捅刀，又总能全身而退。

议会讨论个没完，威震天自顾自地去做他想做的事情了。他们清理了整个坑洞，撤掉顶上的遮盖，让它重见天日。金属表面残留的能量液污渍没有清理掉，这样谁也不会忘记这里曾经是用来做什么的。包房被清空拆掉，现在不管位置高低，大家全都一样。他再次与对手一起走在竞技场的金属地板上，只是这次不再有飞溅的能量液。他们没有角斗，而是辩论，还引导观众参与，倾听他们的欢呼和嘲讽。

威震天像以前一样善于演讲，略带沙哑的声音像雷声般响亮，能直达最顶上的支架。他向他们说起以前的事情，有人战斗至死，有人忍饥挨饿，甚至还有人被首手置换[1]，仅仅因为他们竟敢不做指定的工作，偏偏要去尝试自己的兴趣所在。而这一切都是因功能主义者制定的条条框框所致。

有人说他的政治理论老套过时，荒唐可笑，总之说什么的都有。他们因为他年纪大了，就嘲笑他过时了。对此他觉得很有意思，因为这样一来他就可以有无数的机会，从他们的言论中发掘出背后的偏见，然后再驳倒他们。现在威震天已经不再动拳头了，但仍旧是场内冠军。

过了一阵子，震荡波也来和他一起干了。疯狂的科学家很少进到场内，只有偶尔几次和威震天展开辩论。每当这时竞技场里就会有很多人，他们机体尺寸大小不一，体型也各不相同，挤在观众席上听他们辩论。震荡波的论点冷酷严厉，充满逻辑性，威震天很少占到上风，其实很难分辨他俩究竟谁是胜者，这没关系——辩论的目的并不在于决出胜负（只不过获胜时威震天还是会觉得开心）。

等到议会最终投票同意正式开放时，他们的活动已进行了若干个循环。威震天会在意这一点，唯一的原因是这样的话他就可以邀请红蜘蛛过来，让他做点事情了。他和以往一样狡猾，油嘴滑舌的，遇到可能对他不利的话题就会迅速避开，相对于阐述自己的观点，他更热衷于进一步引导观众得出倾向性结论。红蜘蛛还带来了另一位飞行者，那是一架大型飞机，每次红蜘蛛表现得分时，他总是长时间热烈鼓掌。而红蜘蛛也很享受他的关注，声音因此更加尖利高亢，向观众们宣讲他对塞伯坦未来的展望。他的长篇大论结束后，威震天拍拍他的后背，“还是那么咄咄逼人。”

红蜘蛛当这是在夸他，十分得意，“而且还和我最初跟随你时一样行之有效。还有件事，我的——呃，威震天，这个我打算下周发表，我想，还是先给你一份拷贝吧。”

他递给威震天一块数据板，威震天看了看屏幕，忍不住大笑了好久。红蜘蛛不太高兴，但难道他还指望他有别的反应吗？原来他真的按威震天建议的那样，把回忆录写出来了。威震天开始看，更加笑得停不下来。

笑归笑，他还是双手扶着红蜘蛛肩膀，用带点恼怒的骄傲眼神看着他。他是如何办到的？这个背信弃义的蠢货，想要上位，却只会背后捅刀，现在居然也找到了适合自己的事情，而且还干得相当不错。“你一直都很善于折磨别人，”最后他用力捏捏红蜘蛛的肩膀说道，“很快你就能把这件特别的礼物发给全塞伯坦的人了。”

红蜘蛛还在琢磨这究竟是恭维还是奚落，他的火伴天火已经大笑着把他带走了。他们一离开威震天，其他人就围了上来，有的人来咨询，有的人来讨教，有的人则纯粹是寻求关注。

这些日子里他从来没有独处过，身边总有有多战后锻造出生的年轻人，他们的火种明亮，在胸甲下闪闪发光。他尽力腾出时间来给他们，听其言观其行，却失望地发现自己寻找的人不在其中。不过他并不傻，也不讨厌与他们相处，所以还是及其所能地去帮助他们。对于那些他觉得自己应该指导的人，他总是尽心指导，而对于其他人，他也会给他们推荐更合适的人选去求助。因为他想让他们觉得，他是可以接近的，而且也是欢迎他们的。这样也许有一天，奥利安·派克斯会再次来到他面前。

他们特别渴求他的关注，有些人尤其积极，呆不了多久就想做他的红蜘蛛，或者想和他上床。他很谨慎，总是拒绝，这段时间他还是更乐意独自充电。这些漂亮的年轻人没什么阅历，不知道自己的选择究竟意味着什么，把他们拖下水实在是太危险了。

夜里，他时常和救护车呆在一起。他们不是朋友，而这正合他意。他知道，无论他说什么，救护车都会用真话回答他，不管话语有多尴尬多伤人。他也不必担心他的措辞，因为无论他说什么，在老汽车人看来都同样地操蛋[2]。救护车乐于听真话，而威震天也乐于说真话。

这一生中，他们在远离塞伯坦的在飞船上耗费了太多时间，所以虽说救护车老了（其实威震天发现自己的关节也开始活动缓慢了，只是稍稍慢一点，但毕竟是慢了），他们仍旧每天夜里都从坑洞里出来，找个高高的楼顶，坐着俯瞰塞伯坦夜景。

“他真该来看看，”救护车看着下面的街道，不止一次这么说。街上到处都是人，有的以载具模式在行驶，有的只是在闲逛，他们彼此交谈，时而大笑，时而争吵。

威震天极少回答，没有必要。擎天柱当然应该来看看，也许有一天，他真的会来。只要还有一线希望，威震天就不会停止寻找。

——

救护车回归火种源的那天，红蜘蛛当选了。也许这样最好，救护车痛恨红蜘蛛，觉得他竞选议会首脑是某种时代的征兆。

相对于他毕生的贡献，他的葬礼略显单薄，但也算是非常隆重了。竞技场里从上到下都站满了悼念者，他们中的绝大多数都太年轻，对他的印象只是一个倔脾气的老医生，时常走进竞技场内对论点做简短发言，从不辩论，仅作阐述。威震天为他做了一次划时代的纪念演讲，然后让他们以角斗士的方式将他下葬——放进熔炉熔化掉。

红蜘蛛自然也出现了，与他握手，许诺说要为救护车立一座雕像来纪念他。威震天暗暗发誓，一定要让红蜘蛛兑现承诺。这是擎天柱想要的，虽然救护车可能会不喜欢，但纪念属于生者，不属于逝者，逝者怎么想不必考虑。

有时候他觉得，身边始终围着这么多人，而形势却一再变化，真是不可思议。早年，好多人到竞技场来看他，只为看他战斗杀戮。后来，好多人追随他参加内战，协助他推翻了功能主义者的统治，再后来，一切失去控制。前不久他返回塞伯坦，又有好多人坐在那里审判他。到现在，议会首脑与他握手，赞扬他与救护车的努力，围观众人却鲜少提及红蜘蛛曾是威震天走卒。

很多人还是痛恨威震天，他不会否认这一事实。他曾令世界陷入战火中，死者不能复生，历史无法抹去，不过他的动机没什么好羞愧的。因此，他呼吁面对可能上位的功能主义者，谁都不要坐视不理。这不能洗脱他所有的罪名，但的确平息了不少激烈的批评。

他越来越频繁地发现，自己是作为导师的角色出现的。他不是这些人的领导者——救护车已经证明了这一点——而是一种呼声，强大、理智，又富于恻隐之心。这种转变最是奇妙——从军阀到巡察官。威震天对此不知道该做何感想，但他觉得这总比没完没了的战争要好。

救护车走到生命尽头没有留下遗憾，只除了一件事。威震天一边诉说他的勇气与执着，一边看着到场的人，一层层座位看上去，寻找一颗熟悉的火种。也许重生的奥利安今天就在这里，被不知名的原因吸引到救护车身边。他应该到场，这才公平。

他一层层找，连那些远得快要看不清的地方也没漏掉，熟悉面孔随处可见——来致敬的汽车人，来围观的前霸天虎，还有那些天天来的常客，有人聊天也有人旁观。但他没有看到一点点奥利安或擎天柱的影子，他也该回来了，可是却没有。他的火种还在别处，恐怕都不在塞伯坦，而在某个遥远的聚居地。也许威震天在星际旅行中遇到过他，或是在飞离塞伯坦的路上正好与他擦身而过。又或许，他还在那里等待威震天回归。

他努力不去想这些事情，把注意力集中在救护车身上。

葬礼结束后，他把场地让给其它汽车人发言，发现击倒正在地下室等他。“演讲很棒，他恐怕不会喜欢。”

“他几乎什么也不喜欢，因为都是新东西。”威震天打量着医生，他有预感击倒不止是来问候他的，“我才做过检查，下次要到本循环末。”

“没错，不过事情有变，你老了，得有人专门操心你才行。”击倒说着已经拿出工具。让威震天难为情的是他再也不能对击倒呼来喝去，也不能把他丢出去了事。不过救护车过世了，他让威震天增加检查的次数也有道理，尤其是他注意到自己已经不像以前那样行动迅速了。要论单打独斗，他还是没有敌手，但有时候他发现响应会有几毫秒的延迟，以前是没有的。

击倒一边忙着检查威震天的主要部件，一边像老朋友那样和威震天闲谈（现在威震天勉强承认他们是老朋友）。“我开了一家新诊所，你知道了一定很高兴吧。很高级的，只面向塞伯坦最有钱的人，你大概不相信，有些特别有钱的人要求医生上门服务多频繁。”

“他们有多频繁，我一清二楚，以前那些功能主义者也会要求私人角斗表演。”威震天去过一次，也只去过那一次。角斗是正常的角斗，但会有其它赌注和要求，角斗就近乎折磨，给再多钱他也不想干。从那以后他就只去竞技场，角斗士有自己的规矩，至少算是公平。

击倒似乎明白了他的意思，迅速转移了话题。“好吧，你的火种污染还在，但还和以前一样强壮，宇宙大帝之血影响你很多，但并没有危害你的健康。你大概会比我们都活得长。你的反应时间怎么样？”

“和以前差不多，这只手没那么快了。”威震天抬起装融合炮的那只手，让击倒检查。他想到击倒的诊所，觉得还是应该提一句。“你干得不错，这挺好的，只是注意别让他们拉你下水，给钱也不值得的。”

“不用担心，尘埃落定时，能花又有得花最好不过。”击倒打开威震天手臂侧面的面板，把里面的什么东西调节了一下。“试试看。”

他照做了，反应时间又恢复到了从前，他用力点点头说，“嗯，不错。”

“我向来如此，记得定期去洗纳米机器人澡，保持系统清洁。还有，恭喜你。”击倒边说边把他大腿护甲装好。

“恭喜我什么？”威震天胳膊放低，看着医生等他解释。他最好说的不是救护车的葬礼，那家伙是个混蛋，但是个值得尊重的混蛋。

击倒似乎很吃惊。“你还没听说？你最好先看看消息再出去。”

击倒一走，威震天就拿出数据板来看。头条新闻，不可能错过。

 **威震天将被任命为下一任领袖** ，新闻上这样说。他们从天元传承讲起，一直讲到重新恢复这一荣誉，用于表彰对社会有杰出贡献的政界元老。他看到这里，视线就转向页面底部，文章附带一张奥利安和威震天的合影，他不记得这张照片，想必是战前拍的，那会儿汽车人与霸天虎还没有决裂。

他大笑起来，笑到发声器沙哑，笑到不得不坐下来，拿着数据板的手悬在膝上。

——

击倒说的没错，他的确比其他人活得长。好吧，也不是比所有人都长。塞伯坦内战（战事激烈时其它重要战役也就刚刚开始）的影响并未消失，但随着老兵们的逝去，它的确在人们的记忆里开始渐渐褪色。他努力记住他们的名字，参加他们的葬礼，到后来，也只有熟人的葬礼他才顾得上。年轻人都还活着，然而他们都比威震天衰老得快。

他又见到了阿尔茜，欣慰地发现她年纪是大了，身手却还很敏捷。有的汽车人没这么幸运，隔板死了，那个死板的通天晓也一样。最后一次见到烟幕时，曾经光鲜体面的汽车人移动速度只有以前的一半。当然现在威震天也没有以前快了，虽说有纳米机器人，击倒给他的也是最好的医疗。而阿尔茜看起来还不错，她换了一身新涂装，显得年轻时尚，不过发声器听起来有些沙哑。

“真不敢相信，你现在是领袖了，”听她这样说，他只是大笑。他拥有这个头衔好几个循环了，依然不习惯威震天领袖的身份。领袖模块还是个传说时，他曾经渴求过这个职位。现在，他只觉得有稍许尴尬。

“又不是真的，他们没见到过真正的领袖，他们永远也不会见到。”威震天说道。他们正在看场内两个年轻人辩论，他注意到其中一个橙绿涂装的年轻人，观点在他看来与功能主义很接近。看来他们已经忘记引发战争的暴动因何而起了，老人大多离世，现在只有威震天和其它少数人能告诉他们，以前究竟是怎么样的。

“我不觉得。领袖模块曾经找到回归的办法，它就在那儿，只不过还在等待命定之人。”阿尔茜说着手肘推推威震天。“而那人不是你。”

他微微摇头，要是在以前，他会觉得受到了冒犯，现在他明白这才是事实。他是一位伟大的领导者，可以说是有史以来最伟大的领导者，但领袖模块并不属于他。威震天已经不再像以前那样渴望它了。他想起一件小事，“你那个人类怎么了？”

“他很久以前就死了。他们寿命不长，他努力活得比寻常人类久了很多，150岁。”说起这么短的一段时间，她也是深情款款。此刻，她的光学镜似乎有瞬间的闪亮，仅仅是因为想起了那个男孩。“你知道的，他们也不再是纯有机体了。他们把身体机械化，变成了有机体和机械体混合的生物，叫做半机械人。”

威震天不悦地哼了一声，想起了地球上时，有个恶心的怪物登上了他的飞船，那原本是打击的机体，那个可恶的人类侵入了他的机体，占据了原本属于他火种的地方。

他正打算说点什么，下面那个橙绿涂装的年轻人已经在公然宣扬功能主义了，对着场内观众叫嚣着人就应该做天生注定的事情。他迅速站起来，沿着楼梯走下去。楼梯挤满了人，他一来人们赶紧让开，给他留出一条路。他大跨步走进场内，没人敢拦他。功能主义者的对手看到威震天就松了口气，连忙把话筒递给威震天，走到一边。

过去他是不需要很用力发声，就能被全场听到。但最近他得用话筒了，否则发声器会坏掉的。“以前议会也和你想的一样，他们自称功能主义者，认为塞伯坦人就是为了单一功能而造的。变形模式决定了职能所在，也决定了生活环境和酬劳多少。”

“那样人们过得更开心——”那人说话被威震天打断了。

“只有一部分人过得更开心，就是那些变形模式特殊，体系对其有利的人。而普通人呢？那些变形模式没有用，或者难以发现其用途的人呢？还有那些兴趣与变形模式不同的人呢？”他提高音量，手指向正在听的人。“要是飞行者想从政呢？要是矿工想写诗呢？你们知道他们都遭遇了些什么吗？嗯？”

他用手指着对面的人，那人咆哮着反驳他，“很多人都想做不擅长的事情，这并不意味着就该允许他们去做，要是人人都想做什么就做什么，那像收垃圾这种苦活累活就没人干了。”

“那你为什么不去干？”上面有人朝下喊道。威震天举手示意制止他俩，免得吵成一团。

“那时候，谁敢拒绝做规定好的工作，就会被处以皮影戏的酷刑。他们的头和手会被卸掉，换上没有脸和手指的设备。他们会被彻底洗脑，失去原本的欲求、记忆与情感。”威震天听到观众席上的唏嘘声。汽车人当政后，大多数受刑者都将机体恢复了原样，但保持被皮影戏戕害后的样子的人仍不时可见。震荡波拒绝把脸换回来，决定要坚持到底，以此来纪念自己曾遭受过的迫害。

“到竞技场来参与角斗的人，其中有很多皮影戏的受刑者，还有很多挣得太少活不下去的人，比如我。我原本是个矿工，长年累月呆在地下，有时候看看书，而他们却把我看的东西抢走销毁了。还有，你知道他们是如何对待那些丧失工作能力的人的吗？”他追问道，看着新功能主义者眼里显现的惧色步步紧逼。威震天其实可以到此为止，但他不能，此刻他不能停下。这大概是这段时间里他讲自己的事情讲得最多的一次，即便如此他也不能就此罢休，必须要说给他们听，必须要让他们明白。“他们会把你熔成炉渣。有时候，他们仅仅因为看你不顺眼，觉得你死得不够快，就找个理由干掉你。”

“将塞伯坦人弱化成为功能执行者，等于将其视同工具。人成了一把锤子，一把起子，一把螺丝锥——成了一件没有梦想没有希望没有思维的物品，除了被当做工具用以外，其它什么也干不了。你这是在弱化他们，要是被弱化的成锤子的人想要去画画，被弱化成起子的人想要去开酒吧，你的反应却是工具竟敢冒犯你，不按你设想的那样安分守己。”威震天感觉到心里有怒火在燃烧。不过，时至今日，他仍然能轻易俘获听众的心，对此他还是很开心的。他说得出事实真相，他们愿意听他说。“你忘了自己面对的是有自我意识的人——不是用完就放进抽屉的工具。人人都应该享有选择自己人生的权利，这个世界不会因此就缺失垃圾搬运工，给钱自然有人干。但在功能主义社会里，一定会缺失伟大的作品和精美的艺术，因为你们将大半的思想家和梦想家的人生夺去，迫使他们度过短暂又丑陋的一生，甚至失去生命。”

他等待着，但没人反驳。橙绿涂装的年轻人低下头，对威震天认输。这人其实没给他留下什么印象，但他还是礼貌地点点头，让他离开。威震天感觉很棒，因为他知道今天在这里说的话，别人听进去了，这次的事情阻断了功能主义者的痴心妄想，至少眼前来看是这样的。

哪怕有一天他们上台了，他们最好指望那会儿他已经死了，否则他会再发起一次内战，终结这一切。

威震天走出场地，回头走上楼梯去找阿尔茜。一个年轻人在台阶上拦住了他。“抱歉打扰了，领袖，我有事想请教您。”

他的眼睛是那样蓝，比地球的天空还要蓝，比他在Forn-Alter 7[3]见过的大海还要蓝。威震天看着眼前的人，感觉好像引擎都停转了。

“我叫阿萨，想单独和您谈谈。历史数据库中有很多您的资料，却没有哪项是来自于您自己的。”他说道。他连声音都那么像年轻时的奥利安，彬彬有礼又自信满满。

“你是档案管理员，”他说，这个词从他发声器里低沉地传出，令人愉悦。多久了？他有多久没再说过这个词了？他有多久没再遇见这颗火种了？

奥利安——阿萨，吃惊地眨眨眼，对着威震天笑了，他连歪歪脑袋的动作都和奥利安一模一样。“对啊，我是。我希望能听您亲口讲述您的生平，尤其是您在反抗功能主义者的起义和塞伯坦内战中的事迹。我在为历史数据库收集口述历史资料，如果您不介意的话，我想为您录音。”

他的眼睛是那样 **蓝** 。

威震天伸出双手，扶在阿萨肩膀上，感觉到苍老的双手下阿萨双肩的触感。他的眼睛里起了雾气，世界变得模糊。他要依靠所有的意志，才能克制住想要将他拥入怀中的冲动。擎天柱的火种在阿萨的胸口跳动，如此明亮，他是多么渴望去触碰，去体验它在指尖搏动的感觉。

“我等你等了好久，”他告诉阿萨，告诉奥利安，告诉擎天柱，“我们有太多要谈，我认识你的火种，在它重生以前就认识，已经很久很久了。”

那人看着他，很疑惑，却没有挣脱。“火种重生了您也能认得出吗？”

“哪怕我忘掉一切，忘掉自己，也不会忘掉你，”他承诺道，然后把奥利安拉近身边，像多年来梦想过无数次的那样将他抱紧。别人一定都觉得他疯了，但他已经无所谓了。别人怎么想，根本就不重要。“欢迎回家，奥利安·派克斯。”

欢迎回家。

—END—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]who had their heads and hands taken，字面意思是说头和手被拆掉，没有提到置换，但是后文数次提到皮影戏受害者，因此这里写作首手置换。  
> [2]And he knows he doesn't need to worry about his words, not when everything he says is equally damned in the old Autobot's eyes. 此处经由morningside姑娘指正。  
> [3]Forn-Alter 7，没有查到相关资料。


End file.
